secret files
by thewriter2
Summary: this is a series of NCIS cases and stories, they are all related to each other.
1. Missing

At ncis headquarter 7:30

Tony: where's Gibbs?

Ziva: he is building his goat, I mean …

T: Goat?

McGee: she meant a boat Tony

T: why don't you say ship?

Z: I don't know, I will.

The team was bored and waited for something to do until Gibbs finally arrives. 7:30

T: hi boss

M: hi

Z: hi, is your sheep nearly finished?

Gibbs: sheep?

M: she meant ship boss

G: you should take lessons Ziva

Z: I hate teachers

T: lucky they don't know you

Z: why?

T: because you're a federal agent, you have a gun, you kill with anything and you're an expert torturer, so I guess they should not know you.

Z: and I can do that to you, what do you prefer, anything death, torture or gun?

M: (laugh)

Z: after Tony's death, it will be your turn Mcgee

G: (smile)

Dring….

G: hello

G: ok

G: Ziva, come with me, a man has been abducted

Z: coming

Why not me? Murmured Tony to McGee

I wouldn't let any of you alone with Ziva, she wasn't lying. (laugh) answered Gibbs loudly.

The two agents arrived at Mr and Mrs Layton house 8:05

G: Federal agent, NCIS, special agent Gibbs.

Z: and special agent David

Caitlin Layton: Come in

G: I am going to ask you some questions, first, what is your husband name?

C: Martin Layton

G: When did you last saw him?

C: Two days ago

G: How and where?

C: H came home before going back to Iraq.

G: and how did you know he was abducted?

C: his boss told me… (Cry)

G: Its ok, we will find him

At NCIS headquarter 8:40

Z: she is lying

G: I know, but why?

M: hey boss, we got a letter for you

G: from who?

M: I don't know, there is no name and no address

Gibbs starts to read

Agent Gibbs, your team must give 1,000,000 dollars Saturday at 11:00pm at 20 Paul Street to free Martin Layton or else….

G: Tony will you come with me, we are going back to the Layton's

T: ok boss

The two men arrives at Mrs. Layton

G: Hello we are coming back because we got a letter from your husband's kidnapper. Please read it.

C: (cry)

G: do you know anybody who could have done that?

C: No. the only person he didn't like was his boss, but nobody really like their boss

T: (laugh)

G: Tony

T: sorry boss, I am going upstairs.

G: you better be

T: yes

Tony goes upstairs and goes into Aiden, Mr. and Mrs. Layton's son in his room doing his homework.

T: Hey, sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, but I need to search your room

Aiden: yes you can

T: what's your name?

A: Aiden, what's yours?

T: my name is Tony

T: you're a STAR WARS fan? Because you have lots of posters and stuff about it.

A: I am, my dad bought me this Dark Vador statue, and it's expensive. Its really valuable to me.

T; yes, and… what's that?

A: letters my dad sent me while he was in Iraq.

T: No, no

A: what?

T: BOSS COME THERE

G: what?

T: look those letters

G: we're going, show that to Abby

In Abby's lab

Abby: yes Gibbs, it true, the kidnappers letter and Martin's has the same writing, so the same person.

T: he was forced to write.

G: no, he wasn't abducted, his wife lied

AB: why?

T: I got it.

G: what?

T: he needed or wanted money

Gibbs slaps Tony in the back if his head

G: Abby, check if he lost any money recently

AB: coming

G: Tony ask McGee for an arrest warrant and come with me to the Layton's

At the Layton's

G: Mrs Layton, we have an arrest warrant against you

L: what, why?

T: for faking a kidnapping and lying to federal agents.

C: what will you do to my son; we can't just stay there alone

G: NCIS will take care of him until social services take him away

C: (Cry)

At NCIS headquarter

Dring…

G: hello, what, ok

G: follow me all of you

In the lab

AB: Martin visited the D casino a month before his fake abduction, and he lost 750,000 dollars

G: we will go where he asked us to go and arrest him

Saturday, 20 Paul Street, 11:30

G: you're ready?

Z: yes

T: ok

M: all right

All: federal agent, you're under ar...

PAN

G: get down

PAN PAN PAN PAN

T: AAAH, I got hit

M: you're ok?

T: do I look ok?

Martin: I give up

G: you're under arrest, McGee get an ambulance for Tony.

M: yes boss.

END: Tony is in hospital, Mr. and Mrs Layton are in jail, Aiden is living with Gibbs until is parents get back and NCIS pays the casino


	2. McGee cares

6:30 at Gibbs's

Gibbs is building his boat, Aiden wakes up.

G: already up?

A: Yes, I was feeling a bit hungry. You're already building the boat?

G: I like to start woodworking early and to finish late.

A: Did you even go to sleep?

G: (laugh), Yes I did, around 23:00, and a woke up at 6:00

8:30, in the lab

AB: and this is the mass spectrometrum, if I put a sample of powder or liquid, it will tell me what it is. Now I will show you the AFIS.

A: cool

At the office

McGee is looking at the time every two minutes; he is thinking a lot, he doesn't talk much. Ziva and Gibbs are puzzled.

Z: is McGee ok?

G: Have a guess; I think he feels guilty about what happened to Tony

An hour later, Gibbs sees that McGee doesn't work, so he let him go home

M: thanks boss, see you tomorrow

9:50 at McGee's

Sarah: You're already home? I didn't hear you coming back yesterday

M: you know Tony?

S: yes

M: he got shot yesterday, he his in hospital

S: what happened?

M: We had to arrest a man and….

PAN PAN PAN PAN

T: AAAH, my shoulder

M: you're ok?

T: do I look ok?

M: no

Martin: I surrender

G: you're under arrest, McGee get an ambulance

M: ok boss

G: Ziva help Tony

Z: roger

The ambulance arrives and the EMS start healing Tony

EMS1: get him a mask, you, get bandages

EMS2: coming boss

EMS1: thanks, know we need to bring him to the hospital

EMS3: anyone coming with us?

G: I am, you two, go home

S: oh, I am really sorry Tim

M: it's ok, I am going to see him now. Bye

S: bye

10:05, St. John's hospital

Doctor: he is in coma now

M: when will he wake up?

Doctor: I don't know, now, in a year, never

M: this is my card, call me if anything happens

Doctor: NCIS, what's that? Is it like CSI?

M: no, it's every crimes about the navy and the marine corp

Two days later, NCIS 10:00

G: DRINNG DRINNG. Beep, leave a messa...

Z: are you worried boss?

G: YES

Z: we could go to his house

G: ok, lets go

10:30 at McGee's

G: knock knock

M: hello boss, I'm sorry

G: can I talk to you

G: why are you like that, he is ok now

M: It is my fault; I know that Layton was going to shot, if I had jumped in front of Tony, he would be safe

Z: (Dring) sorry, _hello …yes, thanks, bye_

G: boss, I need to talk to you

They go out and Ziva explains Gibbs that Dinozzo could go out of hospital, but an agent had to stay with him in case. Gibbs goes back inside and tells McGee, McGee feels better to know that his friend is feeling better.

Next day, at McGee's

T: strange

M: why? It's my house

T: because you're driving a porshe and you're living in an apartment

M: pfff. Ok this is your bedroom. Ok?

T: all right probie

M: I am going to work, you can play games on the computer, there is the TV, the fridge, I'll give the house key if you want and DO NOT use my car, bye

T: bye Mcselfish

On the same day, in the lab

AB: I have done some ballistic, and it was better for you to stay where you where, because if you had jump in front of Tony like you've wanted to do, you'll be dead and Tony might have died to

M: thanks

On the evening, at McGee's

M: it's me, you're ok

T: I just feel sick

M: do you need anything?

T: …

Tony collapsed; McGee checked is pulse and starts CPR. He calls Gibbs and 9-1-1.


End file.
